


Connection

by fadedlullabyes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bottom Steve Rogers, FIx It, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, School Reunion, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers didn't want to be at his high school reunion, in fact he had been drug by his best friend. Nothing was worth being there, except Phil Coulson. </p><p>And what is Phil doing running down a street in a sheet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

The gym hadn’t changed much in the ten years he’d been away from Shield High School. The black and white school colors weren’t faded and the mascot had been updated to some sort of warrior. The floor had been waxed; probably earlier that day so that it would be nice for the reunion taking place right now. Even the basketball hoops had been taken down for the simple fact Tony Stark would be among the attendees.

 

The low lighting made it hard to see where everything was. The light ropes lining the bar made that particular station visible and people were flocking to it like it was an oasis in the desert. There was a line because of course it was alcohol and some needed it to calm nerves while others just wanted to drink for the sake of drinking.

 

Steve Rogers wasn’t really all that impressed with this reunion. High school had been hell for him and he hadn’t been all that keen on returning. But Bucky had insisted he return if only to rub it into his classmates faces that was successful and not dead because of some disease. He’d been voted ‘Most Likely to Be ID’d When They’re 30.’

 

At least he had the ‘Best Artist’ title to counteract that particular award. Steve hadn’t been impressed with it and wondered how his classmates could be so cruel. It was in the past though and he’d like to think that he had left all those negative feelings behind him.

 

Being diagnosed with a bad heart was not the only kick in the balls Steve had gotten. Asthma had been added to the list as well among other little things. He’d been so sickly that he missed a lot of school and his mother had almost been turned in for truancy. Thanks to the pile of medical bills his mother had, she’d avoided the fines and jail.

 

Only to die from complications from pneumonia when he was twelve. Steve had been shipped off to the orphanage and had never been adopted. He had met Bucky and unknowingly made a friend for life when the other boy had defended him from bullies.

 

Throughout high school Bucky found himself in detention because he was defending Steve from bullies. Those times were the worst because everyone knew Steve was vulnerable even though he fought back as hard as he could. The asthma attack would come after trying to dodge the fists that were aiming for his face and Steve would struggle for his inhaler. Many times he almost didn’t grab it in time and he was thankful that the bullies had the intelligence to allow him to take his medicine.

 

Steve thought about leaving, he had done as promised and shown up. Bucky really couldn’t expect much out of him; especially staying. Steve didn’t really care for his classmates and he stayed in touch with those he did care about. Except one.

 

Phil Coulson had always been nice to Steve in that ‘I’m sorry but I don’t have time’ sort of way. He never said a bad word to Steve nor did he raise his hand to Steve. That stood out about Phil and Steve had harbored a small crush on the teen. The flame for Phil Coulson was carried straight up to graduation and after.

 

Steve had thought about saying something to Phil. But the guy was smart and was very no-nonsense. So Steve had left him alone because a guy like that was very career oriented-not that it was a bad thing.

 

A lot of things were out of Steve’s reach and he couldn’t say that he had been quite the catch in high school. He was still short, only reaching five foot seven and really he should be thankful he was even that tall.

 

The party was in full swing and Steve found his friends milling around the room. Tony and Clint were surrounded by people who barely knew them in high school. It was all fake and Steve rolled his eyes when Tony sent a wink his way. Of course he would enjoy it being the attention whore he was.

 

Steve was sure if Tony and Clint weren’t life partners, Tony would have gone home with at least three of those women pawing at him. Clint would very kill Tony if that happened.

 

There really was no reason to stay here. Steve had better things to do than mill around and listen to people speak to each other. Of course if he weren’t hiding in the shadows like some damned wallflower Steve would be interacting with someone tolerable.

 

“Going somewhere?” A familiar voice asked as Steve pushed off the wall and began to head to the doors.

 

He stopped for moment and turned around; curious as to who would be talking to him. And Steve would be damned if it wasn’t Phil Coulson. Immediately Steve could feel the telltale blush make it’s way from his neck to his face, warming his skin. He was thankful for the awful lighting now because that meant Phil could have seen how red he was.

 

“I was uh...going to leave.” Steve finally answered after he tried to gain his thoughts. Phil still looked good for a twenty-eight year old, unlike most of their classmates. His brown hair was still styled to the side like it had been in high school and Phil seemed leaner, like he worked out on a regular basis.

 

“Bored already? No one’s taken their clothes off yet.” Phil joked and put an arm around Steve’s shoulder to steer him back into the gym.

 

“There’s ah...no one to really talk to.” Steve could have sworn he was dead. There was no way Phil was speaking with him so amiably.

 

“Surely you didn’t forget about me, Steve.” Coulson’s lips twitched up into a smile. It was warm and not mocking. Steve was sure he was dying or having a heart attack at least.

 

“Well no. But I didn’t think you were here. From what I understand from Tony, you’re a busy man.” They were back by the wall, the low lighting almost making them blend in with the bland colors.

 

“I made sure to take the vacation time the company owns me. I knew our reunion was coming and so I thought I’d stop by. See how everyone was doing.” Phil shrugged a shoulder and looked out over the crowd. “I don’t think I missed much. But you, what are you doing now? No one seems to know and there are wild rumors floating about.”

 

“Ah well, that’s because I don’t want them to.” Steve said softly as he looked to Phil. “I run an orphanage actually and fund it with my art. It’s one of the best in the country and I’m proud of it.”

 

"And here I had heard you were hospitalized permanently. It must be nice to prove the naysayers wrong." Phil's smile wasn't malicious or mocking.

 

"Everyone thinks that because I didn't want to stay in touch with them. I also didn't add them to facebook so that could be a reason too." Steve looked down at his cup and noticed it was empty. He seriously didn't have enough alcohol for this; not that he could drink a lot anyway.  

 

“You’re so blunt, but I like it. Hardly anyone here is and it’s like trying to wash the stink off you.” Phil was thankful they were near the punch bowl as he refilled Steve’s drink with something that didn’t have as much of a kick.

 

“Please. We all know Tony Stark holds the title of Mr. Blunt.” Steve rolled his blue eyes but thanked Phil for the drink nonetheless.

 

“So what are you doing these days, Phil? You were always studying in high school and you were serious about your grades. But I never knew where you went.”

 

“Well, all I can say is that I work for the C.I.A. as corny as it sounds.” Phil grinned and pulled his sunglasses on for effect.

 

“Can I see your gun?” Steve asked with wide blue eyes. He hadn’t seen one except for the small handgun Tony kept on him because he got kidnapped too many damn times to be without it.

 

“Which gun?” Phil asked, waggling his eyebrows over his glasses at Steve. The red blush that bled down Steve’s neck was a delight and Phil didn’t know there were that many shades.

 

“Oh you know...the regulation one.” Steve said once he finally got his blush under control. He had never had anyone flirt with him like this and it was blatantly obvious which was probably a good thing because he really could be clueless at times.

 

“Well, I don’t have it on me. But it is back at my room, that is, if you don’t have a date or you know, a boyfriend.”

 

Phil was fishing for information on Steve and there was a warmth that spread through his chest. No one had been interested in “Wee wee Stevie” during high school and to have someone years later flirting with him like this was heaven.

 

“I don’t have a date...or a boyfriend.” Steve answered shyly when Phil took his cup and placed it on a table. It was obvious they were leaving now to go back to the hotel. Steve wasn’t afraid and knew what he was doing. He would probably pay for it later when Bucky found out he had left by himself. He would be with Phil and that was just as safe as being with his best friend.

 

The drive to the hotel was a blur to Steve. He was too excited to just sit around and freak out in the passenger seat of a classic ‘62 Corvette C1 that was bright red. Steve loved her when he laid eyes on her and he knew Phil felt the same way from the way he had caressed her sides before they got into the car.

 

Phil’s face lit up when he spoke about Lola and how hard he worked to even get the money to buy her. Of course his biggest help had been that he had out-betted a superior and the winnings had been a large portion of what he needed. Of course Phil couldn’t tell him what the bet had been, but Steve found he didn’t really mind it and before he knew it, they were at the hotel.

 

Kisses were stolen as they hurriedly made their way up the elevator. It didn’t matter that other people could see them; Steve had enough courage to keep him from having a panic attack. Phil’s hands were firm on his body and mapped out every curve they touched.

 

Steve felt like he was drowning in Phil’s scent; smooth aftershave and leather. Steve blinked and he was pressed against the inside of a door. He was in Phil’s room and he couldn’t believe this was happening. He, Steven G. Rogers, was getting laid. And he really couldn’t lie about the fact that he had hoped one day he’d be with Phil.

 

Phil’s kisses were like his hands, firm yet held a softness about them. Steve found he liked them and how Phil felt heavy against his own thin frame. It was comforting in a way and kept Steve grounded in the here and now. He could daydream for hours and not get an ounce of work done and he really didn’t want to do that to Phil in this pivotal moment in Steve’s life.

 

“Steve, stop me now.” Phil whispered. His voice was thick and heavy with arousal. It was a sound Steve desperately wanted to hear more of. He couldn’t believe that Phil’s could get that low and sound so gravely.

 

“I can’t.” Steve said against Phil’s lips. Those words were the truth. He couldn’t just walk away from this; not when it meant so much to Steve and if Phil’s body language was anything to go by, him as well.

 

“Good. I didn’t want you to stop me.”

 

Steve shuddered as Phil’s lips moved over his own, tickling the sensitive flesh. No one had ever kissed him like this man did and Steve found himself being greedy. If he could, he would claim Phil and never let go.

 

Phil pulled Steve away from the door and began to undress him slowly; kissing his shoulder when it was exposed and every bit of flesh after that. Steve’s skin prickled in the wake of lips and teeth. There was no pattern as to which would touch his skin first and Steve found himself shuddering. He tried to get the word ‘more’ out but all that left his lips were small whimpers.

 

He felt like a virgin and was ashamed of himself. Steve clamped down on the noises and kept them from leaving his mouth until Phil pulled away and bit at the flesh at his collarbone.

 

“None of that, I want to hear you, Steve.” Phil panted as he undid Steve’s pants. They were the last bit of clothing left since he had kicked his shoes off a long time ago.

 

It was like someone had turned a switched on Steve and he was back to whimpering. The sounds were small and desperate and the only thing filling the room with noise.

 

Phil was everywhere to Steve. His hands stroking heated skin while his mouth worshipped Steve's chest. He felt as though he were going to combust; no one had ever bothered to touch this way.

 

And it was enough to ruin him for anyone else.

 

Steve had always been a romantic at heart; something Bucky and Peggy had teased him about numerous times. And the way tonight was going, he knew he was losing his heart.

 

Phil’s long fingers wrapped around Steve's cock. He lazily pumped the heated organ; drawing the movements out to drive Steve wild.

 

Steve knew Phil was deliberate in his movements. He'd been the same way in high school.

 

To know Phil hadn't changed all that much was a relief to Steve. He didn't like the thought of Phil being any different.

 

A bite to Steve's chest pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

"There you are." Phil said with a smile that held a lot of promises. Steve wanted him to fulfill every one of them.

 

Steve didn't apologize to Phil. There was no need because all of his attention was on the other man now.

 

"I'm going to grab us lube and a condom, baby.”

 

The fact that Phil was already giving him a pet name sent shivers up Steve’s spine. He wanted to hear that name fall from his lips more than once. He waited patiently, not touching himself, while Phil procured the items he needed.

 

Steve’s breath was stolen when he saw Phil crawl onto the bed. His body moved so fluidly that he had to wonder if Phil was part cat. The lithe muscles under slightly tanned skin shifted with each movement towards Steve.

 

Blue-gray eyes were trained on Steve and the way he was breathing deeply; his chest rising and falling slowly. The blush on his skin reached clear down his shoulders, past his collarbone, and down to his nipples.

 

The lube and condom were laid to the side as Phil pressed his lips to the edge of the blush. Steve’s flesh was heated against his lips. He moved down Steve’s chest, nipping at the flesh on his trail down to the weeping erection. Phil slid his hand palm first down the velvet organ, watching as it twitched with interest.

 

Phil’s hand cupped Steve’s balls while his fingers spread out over the base. A breathy moan was torn from the other’s lips when he licked the head of Steve’s cock. It was trapped between Phil’s tongue and Steve’s stomach, receiving delicious pressure from both sides.

 

The hair on Steve’s thigh were soft even though they were sparse. Phil licked from base to tip repeatedly, listening the sounds he was pulling from the other man. Steve had to stop himself from shifting his hips with each lick and flick of Phil’s fingers. It was a reflexive action that he didn’t want to hurt Phil with. He asked for more when he could form words; he needed to push the fire out of his stomach.

 

Phil’s hand slipped from its spot over Steve’s balls to trail down to the small opening nestled between his cheeks. Phil’s finger was dry as it teased the ring of muscles. He didn’t do it for long, knowing it had to be uncomfortable for Steve.

 

The pop of the lid off the tube wasn’t loud; like an elephant in the room. Steve found it comforting and the press of a slick finger on his opening had him panting with anticipation. Slowly Phil’s finger slid in, taking its time so Steve wouldn’t have problems.

 

The burn of being stretched was different, Steve couldn’t deny that. But he found he liked it, strangely enough, and his low pants filled the room. Phil was speaking nonsense to him in low hushed tones as he worked Steve opened. It was like the man was surrounding Steve and that he was drowning in him from every direction.

 

Before long, the head of Phil’s condom covered cock was pressing against Steve’s hole. Phil circled his hips so that he was teasing Steve; heightening the heady pleasure between them. This continued for a few, short moments; enough for Steve to growl at Phil to fuck him already.

 

It was slow at first, Phil unsure of what Steve liked. As he moved, it became easier to slide his cock in and out of Steve and he was able to create a slow rhythm. Steve felt amazing around his cock and Phil had no problems telling him so.

 

And the shivers that ran through Steve’s body were beautiful as Phil’s breath played against the shell of an ear. If the world was going to end, this would be the way to go; between Steve’s legs.

 

There was no rush to the way Phil moved in and out of Steve. It was like he was savoring what they were doing and committing it to memory. He pressed small kisses to Steve’s skin where he could reach it; neck, shoulder, jaw, lips, cheek. There was no place safe from Phil’s lips and Steve felt that this was more than just a fuck. He was wanted by this man and it made everything more pleasurable.

 

Sweat-lined bodies slid against each other, making sex easier. Steve tried to hold onto his orgasm when he felt it curl in his stomach; all hot and knotted. He wanted this to last longer than a quick tumble but God help him the way Phil was hitting his prostate he just couldn’t do it.

 

He came with a low guttural moan of Phil’s name as his body bowed on the bed. Steve was surprised he hadn’t suffered an asthma attack as he laid on the bed; Phil pumping his hips a few more times before he experience his own release.

 

Phil rested his head on Steve’s chest, catching his own breath like Steve was. They didn’t say a word to each other as Phil pulled of Steve with a small squelch sound. The condom was tied and thrown away before he rolled back onto the bed and turned Steve to his side.

 

Steve found he liked to be spooned, Phil’s warm body at his back was comforting as he dozed off to sleep; not knowing that Phil watched over him well into the night.

 

~*~

 

When Steve woke the next morning, Phil wasn’t in the bed with him. It wasn’t a bad thing and he didn’t think anything of it. Knowing the man and how punctual he was in high school; Steve knew he probably rose early.

 

“Hey.” Steve greeted when Phil walked into the room. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, naked as the day he was born.

 

“You’re still here.” Phil blinked. “I’m going to shower.”

 

Steve couldn’t say anything to Phil, the man was already in the bathroom. He didn’t want to feel the hurt that blossomed in his chest. It was something Steve tried to block out as he quickly dressed in his crumpled clothes. He knew he still looked as though he had just gotten laid but Steve couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

It was hard enough to fight the tears gathering in his eyes.

 

There wasn’t anyone in the hallways as Steve made his retreat. He refused to call this the walk of shame because to him, it wasn’t like that. Phil might have used him for whatever reason but Steve would hold the memory as something good and to get him through the rough patches that were to come.

 

The street was bustling with people rushing to their destinations. Steve loved New York and it’s fast pace, even though sometimes it intimidated him. He was trying to hail a cab when he heard his name being called.

 

When he turned around he wasn’t expecting to see Phil clad only in a sheet. He was running as though he were possessed, his blue-gray eyes urgently scanning the crowd for Steve. He wanted to bolt; to move into the cab he had finally hailed but couldn’t.

 

Phil was in front of him, grabbing his face and kissing Steve like he was worth something. There were camera’s flashing but neither man could care about that. Long fingered hands framed Steve’s face as Phil pulled back and looked down to Steve’s deep blue eyes. There was regret but also apology written on the handsome face.

  
“What I said came out wrong. Please come back to my room. I look like an idiot.” Phil’s smile was lopsided and all Steve could do was let Phil wrap his arm around his shoulders and go back to the hotel.


End file.
